Witness Protection Part 2
by speedmonkey
Summary: Tim & Cal have a beautiful family. So does Eric& Val. But will these 2 happy families stay together when Libby& Jason are kidnapped. Will they stay friends and keep their jobs. sc ev
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own anyone you don't recognize, the rest belongs to the great people over at cbs ( that was a joke lol)

Pairings: Speed/Calleigh, Eric/Valera, Libby/Jason adventually

A/N: You need to read Witness Protection first to understand or well to atleast know what went down.

It's been 7 years since the whole thing went down wih the mobster and everthing was back to normal with the Speedle's. Libby was 15 years old. They had 2 twin girls Maggie and Lucy. They had 2 dogs everything was good well so they thought.

Calleigh rolled over and her arm hit the bed. "Tim?" she said sleeply. When he didn't answer she got up and walked down the hall and found Tim looking in on Maggie and Lucy sleeping soundily.

"Hey you." said Calleigh as she wrapped her arms around Tim's waist.

"Hey." said Tim dully.

"What are you doing?" asked Calleigh.

"Just watching them sleep."

"Stalker." said Calleigh playfully.

"I'm not a stalker I just want to make sure there ok. You guys are everything to me Calleigh." said Tim turning around.

"And your everything to us listen were not going anywhere. Ok. So will you please come back to bed because we still have a whole 5 hours before we have to be at work and get the kids off to school."

"I just gotta check on Libby."

"Fine but don't wake me up if i'm asleep when you get back."

"Whatever." said Tim as he opened Libby's door. He looked at her bed and saw that her blanket was pulled over her head. He walked over to her bed a crouched down and pulled the comforter away from her face and tucked it under her arms. Libby's eyes flickered open.

"Daddy?" Libby said after a yawn.

"Shhh go back to sleep."

"What's a matter do you and mommy have to go into work."

"No sweetie, just go back to sleep." said Tim as he brushed hair out of Libby's face.

"Ok. Night daddy."

"Night pumpkin." said Tim. He had heard Calleigh call her that all the time and he guessed through the years it rubbed off on him.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

When Tim had gone back into his bedroom Calleigh was asleep. He got back into bed and pulled Calleigh over so she was cuddling with him. Everyonce in a while Tim would do this wake up in the middle of the night and check on his family. Perhaps to make sure that they were still there or that it wasn't a dream. But the thing that Tim hated was that once he knew they were all right he couldn't go back to sleep because he was afraid that if he did they wouldn't be there the next time he opened his eyes.

The next thing Tim knew Calleigh was shaking him awake. "Tim wake up?"

'What's a matter?" he asked sleeply.

"Uh well let's see were running late and Libby can't find her english book and Lucy burnt her finger trying to make her own breakfast and Maggie's refusing to get out of bed until you come and get her out. And not to mention the fact Horatio just called and said there's a triple homicide we need to get to so please do me a favor and get up." said Calleigh in one breath.

"Ok i'll get Maggie you get in the shower."

"Deal." said Calleigh as Tim set off down the hallway.

"Maggie Elizabeth Speedle get your but up now." said Tim playfully. He could never get mad at Maggie she was his favorite and sometimes he thinked he showed it a little to much.

"Ok Daddy if you say so." said Maggie as she climbed out of bed.

"Why can't you get up when mommy asks you?" asked Tim.

"Because i like it when you tell me to get up." said Maggie with a huge smile on her face.

"Ok now get ready for school."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Hey you." said Calleigh as she walked into trace.

"Hey yourself." said Tim sleeply.

"Aw, is someone tired?" asked Calleigh.

"Does it show?"

"Just a little."

Tim sighed. "Sometimes i hate this job. It takes me away from the kids. And you. Speaking of you what are you doing here, i thought you went home hours ago?" asked Tim.

"I did. And i brought back a suprise."

"A suprise? What kind of suprise?" asked Tim

" I don't know come into the break room and find out." said Calleigh as she walked out of trace and Tim followed her.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Suprise!" screamed Horatio, Eric, Alexx, Valera, Maggie, Libby, Lucy and Jason. "Happy birthday!"

"You guys didn't have to do this." said Tim as Calleigh pulled him further into the break room.

"We know we didn't we just love you to much." said Delko.

"Aw Delko that's so sweet. I love you to man!" said Tim playfully.

"I'd watch out for them to." said Horatio to Calleigh. Calleigh smirked.

"So Daddy how old are you know?" asked Libby.

(ok bare with me i'm not good at math if Eric was shot when Tim was 33 and then at the end of the story it was 3 yrs later that would make Tim 36 and now its 7 yrs later. So Tim would be...)

" (cough) 43 (cough)." said Delko. Tim gave him an evil look.

"What there was something in my throat." said Delko with a grin.

TBC...review and let me know how i'm doing. Thnx!


	2. Movie Night

Disclaimer: Same as before. I only own anyone you don't know. Everything else belongs to the people of CBS.

Pairings: Speed and Calleigh, Eric and Valera

"Alright guys movie night pickout a movie." said Calleigh as she and Tim sat down on the couch. Once a week Calleigh and Tim would take Jason so that Eric and Valera could have some time alone. And the next week Eric and Valera would take Libby, Maggie and Lucy.

"Finding Nemo!" yelled Lucy.

"Finding Nemo. That's a baby's movie." said Libby.

"Oh really i believe someone went to the movie and saw it what five times?" stated Tim.

Libby ducked her head and Jason snickered. Libby noticed this and smacked Jason playfully across the arm.

"Oh what are you going to do about csi man." said Libby sarcastically.

"Don't call me that!" screamed Jason he hated it when Libby called him that. Jason wanted nothing to do with that business actually at the moment Jason wanted nothing to do with any business.

"Sorry. God i was only joking." said Libby coldly.

"Libby leave Jason alone." said Calleigh and Jason mouthed a 'Thank you.'

"Daddy?"

"What Maggie?" asked Tim.

"Can we watch Finding Nemo please...please, please?" Tim looked at Calleigh who looked away.

"I wanna watch Napolean Dynimate." stated Libby.

"Oh, please that movie is so stupid." argued Calleigh.

"Alright who wants to watch Finding Nemo?" asked Tim. Lucy and Maggie raised there hands and so did Calleigh.

"Who wants to watch Napolean Dynimate?" asked Tim. Libby and Tim both raised there hands.

"Honey." said Calleigh as she smacked Tim playfully. "How can you like that movie?" she asked.

"What its funny." said Tim. He then turned to face Calleigh and pushed her playfully on the couch and then began tickling her as he quoted the movie. "Freakin idiot..gosh!" "No Napolean i haven't ate all day!" "Tina eat the food, eat the food Tina."

Then Calleigh had to say something between giggles. "Give me some of your tots!" she squealed as Tim tickled her in her weak spot just above her hips. "Tim stop! Tim!" screamed Calleigh.

"Daddy!" said Libby.

"What are we going to watch." asked Lucy. Lucy had always been the quiet one in the family. She got left out alot because Maggie was Tim's favorite and Libby was Calleigh's. Sometimes she thought to herself if she really belonged in this family. She was only seven but hey she came from two of Miami's best CSI's she was smart. And that wasn't a lie the prinicpal at her school wanted her to skip 1st grade but Calleigh and Tim wouldn't have it.

"Well Jason's the only one who didn't vote so his choice." said Calleigh.

Jason thought for a second. "Finding Nemo."

"Jason!" said Libby

"Well that's what you get for smacking me." said Jason trying to fight the smirk on his face.

Tim put the movie in and crawled back on the couch with Calleigh. Tim looked at his surroundings. Jason was sitting with Libby on the couch. Maggie and Lucy were both laying on there stomach's with their hands holding up their heads. When the movie was over Tim grabbed the remote from the coffee table and turned the t.v. off and looked over at Calleigh who was asleep on his chest, Libby and Jason fell asleep on oppiste ends of the couch. And Maggie was laying with her head on Lucy's back and Tim smiled shifting Calleigh so that he wouldn't wake her but he was unsuccesful. "I'm just going to put them to bed." said Tim.

"I'll help you." said Calleigh as she walked over and picked up Lucy as Tim picked up Maggie. They came back in the living room and Calleigh picked up Libby and watched as Tim went for Jason. "Honey just leave him there."

"No its ok I'll take him to the guest bedroom." said Tim.

"Honey your gonna hurt your back." said Calleigh as Tim lifted up Jason and winced in pain. "I told you." said Calleigh as she walked back up the stairs to Libby's room.

"Well atleast i know your parents feed you." whispered Tim as he too walked down the hallway.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Are you ok?" asked Calleigh as Tim climbed into bed.

"Yeah i'm fine."

"You sure?" asked Calleigh.

"Calleigh i'm fine."

"I could rub your back." Calleigh said sudectivley.

"Rain check." said Tim as he rolled over.

Calleigh put her hand over Tim's forehead to see if he had a fever. "Are you feeling ok?" asked Calleigh.

"Yeah i'm fine."

"Alright who are you and what have you done with my husband." Calleigh said playfully.

"I'm fine Calleigh i'm just tired that's all."

"To tired to show your wife how much you love her." whispered Calleigh in Tim's ear and with that he couldn't object.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"I'm not getting it." said Calleigh.

"Fine i'll get it." said Tim as he rolled over to answer the phone. "You know H you got nerve Calleigh me at 2 in the morning." said Tim.

"This isn't Horatio."

"Oh." said Tim. "Who is this?"

"An old friend. Listen are you sure your kids are all safely tucked into their little beds. You might want to go check Speedle. I kow you want to."

"Who is this?" said Tim sitting up. The line went dead.

"Honey who was that?" asked Calleigh sleepily.

"Uh-wrong number...its ok go back to sleep."

TBC...


	3. Home Invasion

Disclaimer: Same as before!

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Daddy?" asked a sleepy Lucy.

"Yeah sweetheart?"

"Why are you watching me?" she asked fully awake now.

"Well..." said Tim as he sat down next to Lucy and stroked her cheek. "Are you sure you wanna know?"

Lucy nodded and looked up at her father with concern. Tim was Lucy's role model. She was a little kid and looked up to her Daddy. Who just happend to be a cop. And that's what Lucy wanted to be, she wanted to follow in her mother and father's footsteps. But she wouldn't tell her sister's that because they thought what there parents did for a living was stupid. And once when Calleigh and Tim were late coming home from work and Libby was watching them Libby had sad in a moment of anger that they were probably lying on a slab with Alexx. Lucy knew Libby looked up to her parents she was just scared that one day they wouldn't come home. And in all honesty that scared Lucy to but she didn't show it.

"Ok..a long time ago there were some bad people that daddy had put away and you know how sometimes bad guys can't stay away forever." Lucy nodded. "Well they came after daddy and daddy had to leave. And mommy and Libby had to go away for awhile. And uh...then I came back and the bad guys, they took mommy and Libby."

"They took them?" asked Lucy.

"Mmmhmm. And well me and Uncle Eric and Uncle Horatio cornered them and we took them down. But one of them got away."

"Where'd he go?" asked Lucy.

Tim smiled. "We don't know sweetheart. But we looked for hours to find him but he just dissapeared." said Tim

But there was a worried look on his daughter's face. Tim saw this. "But hey don't you think for one second that you or your sisters or your mom are going anywhere. Ok. We all love you very much ok and you know that daddy would never let anyone hurt you."

Lucy nodded. "It just scares me sometimes. I know what you and Mommy do is important but i'm afraid that one day i'll come home from school and I'll see police cars by the house and Uncle Horatio will be inside to tell us that you and mommy arn't coming home." said Lucy crying slightly.

"Oh honey..that is never going to happen..ok i promise." said Tim as he hugged Lucy tightly. Tim didn't know it but in the bunk above Lucy's Maggie was crying slightly because she to was scared that something would happen to her parents. "Lucy honey I will always be here for you ok. Me and Mommy will always be here." Libby nodded again. And Tim laid her back down in her bed. "Alright you get some sleep ok."

"Ok daddy."

"Hey Luc." said Tim.

"Yeah daddy?"

"I love you."

"I love you to Daddy."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Lucy and Maggie had both fallen back asleep. But Lucy soon felt something go over her mouth and when she opened her eyes she saw it was a hand. She tried to scream but all of a sudden she felt really tired and her eyes closed again. The man picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He walked downstairs and accidently knocked over a potted plant that was on a stand in the living room. Calleigh and Tim both heard this and jumped awake.

"Tim."

"Stay here." said Tim as he reached for his gun from in the nighstand.

"No i'm going with you."

"Calleigh i said. Stay. Here!" said Tim sternly. And with that tone of voice Calleigh knew to obey him. Tim didn't get mad often but when he did you want to stay away from him.

Tim walked down the stairs with his gun trained in front of him. As he walked into the kitchen he saw someone coming back in threw the sliding glass door. And the man raised his gun at Tim and Tim to him, they both fired at the same time but missed. Tim went to go fire again once he got off the floor. But the man was already gone and getting into the car. Tim ran to the door and started shooting at the car. But it was no luck the guy was to far away.

Calleigh came running down the stairs her gun trained in front of her. "Tim?" came Calleigh's panicked voice.

"I'm fine. I'm not hit. Go check on the girls i'll go check on Jason and the rest of the house." Calleigh nodded and she headed up the stairs and Tim headed down the hallway.

He walked slowly into the guest bedroom and saw that the bed was empty. "Jason? Jason!" "Damn it." Then he heard it a scream. "Calleigh!"

"Calleigh what is it what's a matter?" said Tim as he ran into the twin's room.

"There gone. Our baby girl's are gone." said Calleigh as she started sobbing.

"Libby! Libby!" screamed Tim as he jogged down to Libby's room.

"I'm here daddy. I'm ok."

"Oh thank god." came Tim and Calleigh's voices.

Tim and Calleigh walked into the twin's room when they heard a thump from inside the closet. "Get back." came Tim's voice as he slide the closet door open.

"Daddy." squealed Maggie.

"Oh lord." said Calleigh as Maggie leapt into Tim's arms. "He took her! That man took Lucy!"

"I know honey calm down." said Tim's soothing voice.

"Where's Jason?" asked Libby.

"Calleigh you better call Eric and Valera. I'll call Horatio."

"Tim?" Tim sighed and pulled Calleigh out in the hallway.

"I checked the guest bedroom. He wasn't there."

"Oh no." said Calleigh as she started to cry again.

"It gets worse. There was alot of blood in his bed Calleigh. I don't think he's alive."

"Oh no, no Tim.''

"I know honey I know but right now we need to hold it together ok. Every second we waste Lucy and Jason are still with that animal alright so let's just make the phone calls."

TBC...


	4. Boyz will be Boyz

Disclaimer: Same as before.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

The Speedle house was very quiet and that never happend. Calleigh and Tim were sitting on the couch not touching eachother. Eric and Valera was sitting on the other couch and Eric was trying to comfort her as best as he could. But he just couldn't control her sobs. Maggie was sitting on Tim's lap and Libby was looking out the window.

"Libby honey get away from the window." said Calleigh.

"Oh yes wouldn't want another Speedle to get hurt now would we." snapped Eric.

'What the hell was that for Delko?" asked Tim.

"If you haven't noticed my son was just kidnapped?" said Eric standing up.

"Yeah i do realize that Delko but have you noticed they took my little girl to!" screamed Tim.

"Tim honey." said Calleigh as she shook her head. "Don't."

"Yeah its always about you Speedle isn't it." yelled Eric.

"What the fuck is your problem Delko?"

"My son was kidnapped from your house damn it. And i wanna know why you didn't do anything to stop it."

"You know what Delko get the hell out of my house and take your hysterical wife with you." said Tim. Calleigh was right once you mad him mad you'd regret it. Maggie and Libby started to cry. And then Delko did something he never thought he'd do to his best friend. He punched him straight across the face knocking him down to the ground.

"Eric Michael Delko!" screamed Valera as Eric started punching Tim again. And Tim had enough so he started punching him back. The fight lead out side.

Calleigh started screaming. "Tim STOP IT!"

"ERIC ITS NOT WORTH IT!" screamed Valera. The girl started cryign again.

Horatio saw what was happening and rushed over with a patrol officer. "Hey guys break it up!" yelled Horatio as he pulled Tim off Eric. And the patrol officer went for Eric.

"Come on brake it up!" said Horatio. "What the hell has gotten into you to?"

"If he would have been a good friend he would have saved my son. You know what Speed you don't deserve to be a father. Libby was kidnapped when she was five. And Lucy's only seven. And my son's only ten."

"Listen you guys should be working together not fighting."

"Oh shut up Horatio." said Valera and as soon as the words left her mouth she wished she hadn't said it.

Oh no he didn't Calleigh had to say something now. "Hey you listen here and you listen good. Tim is a great man. And a great father, and i am not going to have you stand their and tell him otherwise. So you get out of here right now!"

"Calleigh." came Valera's voice.

"NOw!" screamed Calleigh. "You are no longer welcome in my home. Now go!"

"Fine!" said Delko and him and Valera got into the car and took off.

Calleigh turned to Tim. "You ok?" she asked as she took a kleenex from her pocket and applied it to Tim's Lip.

"I'm fine." said Tim turning his head as Callegh applied pressure.

"Your gonna need stitches." stated Horatio.

"What i need is to find my daughter." said Speed.

"I know but let's take care of you first. Alright." said Horatio.

"K." said Tim as he walked over to the medic with Horatio.

"Mommy?" said Maggie.

"Yes honey?"

"Is daddy going to be ok?"

"Yeah pumpkin he's going to be fine."

"Mommy i want Lucy back." said Maggie.

"I know honey. I know." said Calleigh and she picked up Maggie and put her on her hip.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"What is it you want with us?" asked Jason.

"What is it I want? Your gona find out."

E/V E/V E/V E/V E/V

"Paula do me a favor and page Talcott i need her to process the sheets." said Horatio.

"You got it."

"Whoa wait Talcot from night shift. Oh i don't think so I'm working this case." said Valera.

"Maxine, thats not a good idea." said Horatio.

"If Calleigh and Tim can stay on this case then so can I."

"Tim and Calleigh are not working this case." stated Horatio.

"The hell if were not." said Calleigh.

"Ya why don't you go home to your children." said Delko.

"Delko do i need to punch you again?" yelled Tim.

"Oh shut up Tim." yelled Valera.

"Yeah why don't you." yelled Tim.

"Guys!" said Horatio. "Knock it off right now. Or i will make night shift work it you got it!''

The team went into a lapes of silence they never saw their boss get angry before. "Now Valera go anaylize the sheets, Eric go back to the house and dust for prints. Calleigh go work ballistics. Tim, me and you will work tread from the tires. Alright?"

The team nodded. And went off to work.

TBC...

kinda short i know but theres more to come.


	5. chapter 5

Author's note: I made a mistake in my summary its supposed to say Lucy and Jason. Not Libby and Jason. Thank you Speedgirl22 for noticing my mistake.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Hey you." said Tim as he walked up to Calleigh in ballistics.

"Hi."

"Did you get anything?" Tim asked as he wrapped his arms around Calleigh.

"Yeah, um... i got 5 casings from your gun. I pulled 2 out of a tree. So I'm guessing you got two shots into the car."

"Ok." said Tim his voice cracking.

"The kidnappers or kidnapper used a 9 mil. I pulled one out of the banister in the living room."

"Alright, what did you find from in the guest bedroom?"

"No bullets, casings or ricochets."

"Are you ok?" asked Tim as Calleigh wiped at her eyes.

"Huh, yeah i'll be fine, i just want her back Tim. Tim you need to go apologize to Eric."

"I'm not apologizing to anyone. Calleigh he started it you know that, you saw it."

"I know he did. But he lost his son to Tim."

"Yeah well we lost Lucy!" screamed Tim. Calleigh jumped back. She never heard Tim actually yell at her before.

"I'm sorry Calleigh I shouldn't have yelled at you. But his kid has never gotten kidnapped before. I'm just sick of this happening to us." said Tim ducking his head.

"Yeah well Tim, this has happend to us before so we know how to react. It hasn't happend to Eric and right now he needs a friend." said Calleigh as she lifted Tim head up.

"Calleigh, honey he started it."

"I know that, but as much as you guys may hate eachother right now, he needs you. And you need him."

E/V E/V E/V E/V E/V

"Eric!"

"What, what is it?" asked Eric rushing over to Valera.

"I tested the blood on the sheets from the guest bedroom."

"Uh-huh?"

"It not Jason's blood, its Karyo syrup mixed with red die # 5. It didn't kick out anything with me so i sent a sample over to Sam in trace. Its not real blood."

"So Jason's ok then?" said Speed walking up.

"Yeah for right now anyway." said Eric. Eric looked down at the ground and then back up at Tim. "Look, man i'm sorry for earlier. The lip and everything." said Eric.

The fight that had happened earlier left both Tim and Eric with black eyes and Tim with a busted lip.

"Hey its ok. I probably deserved it." said Tim.

"No you didn't. I was way out of line. You just wanted your daughter back."

"Did you imagine 15 years ago we'd have kids and beat eachother up?" asked Tim.

"Nope hell 15 years ago I didn't think you and Calleigh would be married." The guys snickered and Tim's cell phone went off.

"Speedle?"

"Daddy?"

"Lucy, honey were are you?" asked Tim fratically.

"Daddy i'm scared!" said Lucy.

"I know that honey but where are you and Jason?"

"Daddy..." said Lucy but the phone was taken away from her.

"That's the last time your going to hear her voice Speedle." said the man as Tim and Eric walked into the A/V lab and Eric mouthed 'Put a trace on the phone.' Tyler did as told and took the phone from Speedle for a second and then gave him the phone back.

"Who is this?" asked Tim.

"I told you, your worst nightmare." said the man as Calleigh walked in.

"Listen what is it you want with us? Just tell us so we can do it and get our kids back!"

"That would be to easy. Listen Speedle i know your A/V guy is trying to get a trace on this so i better get going. Say goodbye to your kids." said the man as he hung up the phone.

"Damn it!" screamed Tim as the line went dead. "Tyler please tell me that you got something?"

"Sorry guys." said Tyler regreatfully.

"So what know." asked Valera.

TBC...


	6. Chapter 6

"I hate being in this hotel away from our kids. It's not fair." stated Calleigh as she walked out onto the balcony and sat down on Tim's lap.

"I know its not but H thinks its for the best. And hey Eric and Val have to go through the same thing that we do." said Tim as he slipped his arms around Calleigh's waist.

"I feel so bad for them Tim. I mean we have Maggie and Libby and who do they have?" asked Calleigh.

"Well, they have eachother." Tim stated.

"Yeah, god Tim I just want them back."

"I know me too...you know Libby takes after you...I still can't beileve she kicked Camden in the shin." Tim said with a smile on his face.

"Well we taught her well. But shes the biggest daddy's girl in the world, well besides Maggie." said Calleigh. "I think Camden was going to cry." said Calleigh as her and Tim laughed.

FLASHBACK------

"Ok, Maggie Mommy and Daddy love you ok. You have fun with uncle Tyler." Maggie nodded. "Oh and Ty, please don't give her ice cream again. I don't want her coming back all hiper again." Calleigh whispered.

"Got it." said Tyler as him and Maggie walked out of the break room.

"Ok Lib you ready?" asked Camden the swing shift ballistics expert who was good friends with both Calleigh and Tim.

"No!" Libby shouted. "I'm not going with anyone I want to stay with my Daddy!"

"Libby, honey listen to me. Its for your own good. Camden will keep you safe." said Tim.

"No, I want you and mommy to keep me safe. I'm a big girl. I'm 15 I can take care of myself."

"Oh can you really?" asked Tim.

"Yes I can!" said Libby defensively as she crossed her arms over her chest. 'God she's just like Calleigh.' Thought Tim.

"Well your right you can. But your still going with Camden." said Calleigh.

Camden put his hand on Libby's shoulder. "Come on Lib." Libby didn't like this and she turned around and kicked Camden hard in the leg making him let out a yelp.

"My name is Libby! Not Lib, got it!" said Libby with attitude.

"Libby Marie Speedle. You do not talk to people like that you hear me. Now your going with Aaron and thats all there is to it. Lucy's still out there and I don't want to lose another daughter so you will do what me and your father tell you. Got it?" said Calleigh.

Libby had never heared her mother get mad at her before and turned to Camden. "I'm sorry for kicking you. I just hate this.''

"We know honey we do to. But we'll see you when this is all over. Ok?" said Tim. Libby nodded. And her and Camden walked out of the break room.

"Well I guess she was right, she can take care of herself." said Tim with a smirk and Calleigh smacked him on the arm playfully.

PRESENT----------

"I'd hate it if she become a cop and a suspect pissed her off." said Tim.

"Tim?"

"Yeah honey?"

"I love you. You know that?" said Calleigh.

"I know. I love you to. I promise Calleigh I will do whatever it takes to find them. I promise."

"I know you will that's why I love you." said Calleigh as she leaned in to kiss Tim.

E/V E/V E/V E/V E/V

"Hey come back to bed." stated Eric as he walked into the living room of their suite.

"I can't sleep."

"We'll get him back Max. Don't worry."

"But I do Eric. Everytime you get a case. Everytime you walk out onto the field, everytime you come home late from work, everytime I..." said Valera she had no intension of stopping but Eric cut her off with a very passionate kiss.

"I hate it when you do that." said Maxine.

"When I do what?" said Eric with a smirk.

"Its not funny Eric, I want our son back. And i can't stand not talking to Calleigh."

"Hey i've forgiven them why can't you."

"Because its not the easy Eric. Jason and you are my life. And if we had just...if Jason had just..." Valera tried talking but her feelings got the best of her and she started crying again.

"Oh honey." said Eric as he pulled Maxine into his arms. "I'll find him I promise."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"I don't believe you!" yelled Calleigh at Stetler. Causing Tim and Horatio to come out of trace.

"Lower your voice Detective."

"Lower my voice...LOWER MY VOICE...my daughter has been kidnapped along with my two best friends' son and your telling me to lower my voice!" screamed Calleigh fratically.

"Look detective Speedle I understand what your going through." said Stetler.

"Do you have kids Rick?"

"No I do not."

"Then you can't possibly understand what i'm going through."

"Ok fair enough. Look I think it would be best for you and your child if you were removed from this case." said Stetler.

"That's not fair!" yelled Calleigh.

"There was a shooting over on Biscayne earlier today...why don't you go work that...the gun's in the lab." said Stetler as he walked away and ran into Horatio and Tim. Calleigh stormed off angrily.

"Rick what are you doing?" asked Horatio.

"I'm doing what's best." said Stetler.

"Your making a mistake, in situations like these we need people like Calleigh." said Tim.

"Your just defending her because she's your wife. You know Horatio if you would have realized years ago that your two CSI'S were banging eachother, and put a stop to it then maybe this would never have happend."

Tim went at Stetler but Horatio held him back. "He's not worth it Speed. Stetler why don't you just do us all a favor and get the hell out of her." said Horatio.

"I was just stating a fact." said Stetler throwing his arms up.

"Well i'm just telling you." said Horatio and Stetler walked away. And then they heard it a gun shot and both Tim and Horatio ran towards ballistics.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

They ran into ballistics and found Calleigh lying on ground.

"Calleigh!" yelled Tim as he went to her side.

TBC...


	7. After the attack

"Calleigh!" screamed Tim. Calleigh's eyes flickered open and she sat up slowly.

"Its ok, i'm fine. It's just my arm." said Calleigh as she looked down at her right arm that was gushing blood.

"I'll call an ambulance." said Horatio and quickly stepped out of the room.

"Here." said Tim as he took of his jacket and wrapped it around Calleigh's arm causing her to yell in pain.

"Why didn't you tell me it hurt to get shot."

"Well finally bullet girl knows how it feels. Welcome to the real world, how's it feel?"

"It sucks...can I go back?" asked Calleigh causing Tim to laugh.

All of a sudden Calleigh's head fell backward. "Whoa, Calleigh...Calleigh." said Tim as he smacked Calleigh's face lightly. "Cal come on don't do this to me wake up...Cal come on."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Mr. Speedle?" said a doctor.

"Yes thats me...is my wife ok?"

"She's going to be just fine." The whole room let out a sigh of relief.

"The bullet just missed an artery, a few inches up and she wouldn't have made it. You can go in and see her if you want." Tim nodded and followed the doctor out of the room.

"I can't believe this. First the kids, then Calleigh gets shot. I mean its not fair." said Alexx.

"I know Alexx." said Horatio.

"I'm sure Calleigh's happy Camden ruled it as a misfire. Because if someone had shot her, i'm sure Tim would be doing some jail time." said Alexx and Horatio and Eric snickered.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Hey you." said Calleigh as she felt Tim's hand grab hers.

"Hey yourself. You scared me."

"I think i scared myself." said Calleigh.

"Do you remember what happend?" asked Tim as he grasped Calleigh's hand tighter.

"I went into the lab, pissed off with Stetler so I took a few seconds to collect myself, I picked up the gun and fired and it just hit me. And i fell back and i guess when i fell i squeezed the trigger and it hit the door."

"Well if you hadn't squeezed the trigger again who knows how long you could have been lying there." Calleigh smiled weakly.

"Are the girls here?"

"Yeah, H, Eric and Alexx and Tyler's with them." said Tim. "I'm really glad your ok?"

"Me too. Because I couldn't imagine yu raising 3 girls by yourself." When Calleigh had said 3 girls Tim looked down at the ground and let go of Calleigh's hand.

"We'll find her Tim." said Calleigh.

"Yeah." said Tim and a tear rolled down his cheek and Calleigh brushed it away with her left hand. She used her hand to bring his head up.

"Hey you come here." Calleigh said and Tim and her lips met in a passionate kiss. And they only pulled away when there was knock on the door.

"Excuse me." said the doctor.

"Is something wrong?" asked Calleigh.

"Oh no." said the doctor and he laughed slightly and Tim just glared at him. 'How could he be laughing at a time like this.' Tim thought to himself. His daughter and godson were out there being put under god knows what kind of horrible things, and he just almost lost his wife. So if that was funny then i guess go ahead and have yourself a good laugh.

"No there's nothing wrong, I just have your release papers...unless you would like to stay over night?"

"No, i'd like to leave." said Calleigh.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"You can stop watching me you know." said Calleigh as she felt Tim's hand stroke her cheek.

"I just want to make sure that your ok."

"I'm fine. Nothing pain killers won't fix." said Calleigh and she smiled brightly but then it faded when she didn't see Tim smile back. "That was supposed to be a joke." she stated.

"I know, it just wasn't that funny, Calleigh the idea of me losing you scares the crap out of me. I couldn't go through that. I just can't." Tim said his voice cracking slightly.

"Baby, listen to me. I love you and I am not going anywhere. Ok."

"You don't know that, you don't know what's going to happen in five minutes or tomorrow or five years from now."

"Your right I don't. But I love you so much Tim. I love our girls so much. And no mad man with a gun is going to take that away from me. I won't let that happen.

"I love you." said Tim as his face inched closer to Calleigh's.

"I love you to." she mumbled against his lips. And before they knew it they were in a serious liplock and it would have led to more if the phone didn't decided to ring at that moment.

"Hello?" said Tim.

"Hey Speed."

"H, whats going on?" asked Speed him and Calleigh both sitting up quickly.

"You guys better get to the lab."

"Ok well be there in 10."

"What's going on." asked Calleigh as Tim hung up the phone.

"I don't know H wants us at the lab."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim and Calleigh walked into the break room and found Eric and Valera clutching Jason tightly.

Calleigh had a releaved look on her face. "Where's Lucy?" she asked over Maxine's sobs. Valera's cries muffled and both her and Eric looked at Horatio.

"H, were's our daughter?" Tim asked stepping closer to Horatio and he moved back slightly fearing that Speed would blow up in his face when heard what he was about to say.

"I'm so sorry." H managed to choke out.

"Horatio this isn't funny. Where's Lucy?" asked Calleigh, the room went into a lapse of silence and Calleigh walked over to Jason.

"Jason honey were's Lucy?" Calleigh asked knealing down in front of him.

"He..he killed her." Jason managed to choke out.

"No, No!" screamed Calleigh and Tim rushed to her side.

"Honey." said Tim.

"No! Don't touch me. Where is she? Horatio were is she?"

"She's with Alexx."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Calleigh and Tim walked into the autopsy room quietly. "I'll just give you a minute." Alexx said and walked quitley out of the room.

Calleigh walked over to Lucy and used her left hand to stroke her cheek. "You were to good for this earth." Calleigh said right before she broke down in a fit of tears.

Tim stood there for a minute not knowing what to do. And then he came to his senses and walked over to Calleigh, not being able to look at Lucy he wrapped his arms around Calleigh's waist and pulled her to him.

"Let go of me." Calleigh said weakly. But Tim didn't let go as Calleigh struggled to get out of his grasp. After a few minutes of struggling Calleigh finally stopped and turned around in Tim's arms.

"I want her back Tim...how could someone do something like that to someone so beautiful...how?" said Calleigh through sobs.

"I don't know honey." said Tim. He knew what he said was lame. But thats all he could manage to say. And Tim finally forced himself to look at Lucy's limp body. Tim wasn't one to show his emotions but when he saw his little girl lying there he started to cry right along side with Calleigh. He pulled her closer to him and hugged her tightly careful not to hurt her arm.

TBC...


	8. The Events After

Tim and Calleigh walked back upstairs and into the break room and found everyone in there exact places as when they left.

"Mommy?" said Maggie.

"Yeah sweetheart." said Calleigh as she went to go sit down on the coach and pulled Maggie onto her lap.

"Where's Lucy?"

Calleigh looked at Tim with pleading eyes. How was Calleigh or anyother mother supposed to tell her little girl that her sister was dead.

"Well honey..." said Tim as he to sat down next to Maggie. "Lucy...uh..Lucy..." Tim said his voice cracking and Calleigh rubbed his back soothingly.

"Is she dead?" asked a Maggie in tears.

"Yeah baby...she is." said Tim as he stroked her cheek.

"I miss Lucy." said Maggie and she started to cry and Calleigh pulled her closer to her.

"Uh, H can i see you out in the hallway for a minute?" asked Tim, Horatio nodded.

"How'd they get here?"

"A women brought them in..." Horatio went to say more but was interrupted by Speed.

"Where is she?"

"Speed.."

"Horatio don't ok. Somebody just murdered my baby know where is she?"

"She's in interrogation." said Horatio and that was all it took and Speed left without another word.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim burst into the interrogation room. "Frank why don't you go take a break!"

"Speedle i don't think thats a good idea." Frank stated.

"Well I do!" Speed said looking at the women in front of him. "Frank...please." Frank did as told and left the room.

"Alright look, how did you know about these kids?" asked Speed.

"My boyfriend Tommy kidnapped them." the woman said honestly.

"Go on."

"I found out about Tommy...and his... ways...a few months ago..and then my work had me go on a business trip..."

"A business trip...thats convient."

"Its the truth...anyways...i had no idea he was going to kidnap those kids i swear...I, I came home and i heard gunshots and so I went inside..and I saw him with a girl and a boy in a room and he was firing rounds into the wall and the little girl was screaming begging him to stop and he laughed at her. And she said that her daddy was going to find him and hurt him and he laughed at her and then he...he..he shot her." Tim chocked back tears. "And them he went to go shoot the little boy but i guess he ran out of amo or something and he left and so I went in there and I told the little boy that I was going to save them and I picked up the little girl and we left and i asked him where his mommy and daddy where and he led me here. I told him to run inside and get help and then him and a doctor Woods i think came out a few minutes later and said the little girl was dead. I am so so sorry for all of this." said the women.

"You know i'm going to need to check your story Ms.?"

"Collins. Lucy Collins." Tim winced at the name. Lucy saw this. "You're those kids' father arent you?"

"The little girl was my daughter and the boy Jason is my best friends kid."

"I'm so sorry." Lucy said again.

"Yeah, everybody is." said Tim sarcastically. "Listen i'm going to need you to hang tight for awhile, write a statement. I may need to ask you some more questions later."

"Ok." said Lucy as Tim got up to leave. "I really am sorry. She was beautiful."

"Yeah she was...thank you." Tim chocked out and left the room.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Night daddy."

"NIght pumpkin. And your 15 don't you think your a little to old to be calling me daddy."

"Well if i'm to old to call you daddy, then I guess i'm to old for you to call me pumpkin."

"Nah, you'll always be my pumpkin." said Tim as he kissed Libby on the forehead.

"Daddy i'm really sorry about Lucy."

"Yeah sweetie me too."

"I'm really going to miss her."

"I think were all going to. Lib you know if you need anything me and mom are here for you right?"

"I know."

"OK then, good night, i love you."

"I love you too." Tim smiled and turned the light off as he walked out. On his way down the hall Tim glanced into the twins room and saw Maggie fast asleep on her bunk and Tim's eyes slowly shifted to Lucy's once occupied bunk. He sighed heavily and then went into his room and shut the door quietly.

"Calleigh." he said softly as he climbed into bed next to her and wrapped an arm around her waist. "Calleigh sweetheart."

"Tim, I want my baby back. I just want her back." said Calleigh and Tim scooped her up into his arms rocked her for a while and stroked her hair until she stopped crying. "I'm sorry I'm acting like an idiot."

"No your not. I want her back to."

"God Tim why can't we go back to the way we used to be. Me, you, Libby, Lucy and Maggie. It just isn't fair."

"I know its not lets just get through tomorrow and well take it from there." said Tim rubbing Calleigh's back. Tim didn't want tomorrow to come because he knew what he was gonna have to do. When tomorrow comes it will mean that Lucy was gone forever. And Tim didn't know if he could bare to put a child in the ground. This isn't how its supposed to be children were supposed to out live there parents.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

The funeral went very slowly. Tim looked over at Libby who was crying silently, Calleigh was crying hysterically. Tim could only imagine what she was going through, probably what he was going through but it had to be worse for her she gave birth to her. Tim reached over and rubbed her back soothingly and Calleigh moved over slightly and Tim hugged her tightly with one hand and he felt a head rest on his shoulder. It was Maggie he completley forgot he was holding her.

After the funeral was over everyone that they worked with came over and paid there respects. But Eric and Valera seemed to be trying to avoid the Speedle's as much as possible until Tim walked over to them.

"Guys."

"Tim were so sorry for how everything turned out." said Valera.

"Yeah me too. I'm just glad that Jason's ok." said Tim as he ruffled Jason's hair.

Tim and Eric stared at eachother for a few minutes and then Tim walked back over to Calleigh and the kids when his cell phone rang.

"Speedle?"

"So your precious daughter's dead." said Tommy.

"Alright listen you sick son of a bitch. First you kidnapped my baby and then you kill her. Your going to pay whether if its in a jail cell or just between me and you but your going to get what you deserved."

"Is that right?" said Tommy.

"Yeah that's right. So why don't you tell me where you are."

TBC...


	9. Once and For All

"Tim I don't like this." said Calleigh in their bedroom.

"Calleigh do you want this guy caught?" Tim asked.

"Yes but..."

"Do you want him to stop hurting our family?"

"Yes."

"Then I got to do this Cal." said Tim as he fastened his holister to his belt. "He took part in kidnapping you and Libby, and then he kidnapes Lucy and Jason and then he murdered our little girl. Now i'm going to go find him and take him out once and for all so he can't do this to another family." said Tim

"I love you." said Calleigh as she started to cry.

"Calleigh please don't cry...you know I hate it when you do that. Look I promise you I will be back ok, I promise." said Tim as he cuffed Calleigh's face in his hands and kissed her passionatley. They pulled apart a few mintues later. "I gotta go."

"Are you atleast going to say goodbye to the girls?" Calleigh asked through sobs.

"I think it would be best if they didn't know what was going on." Tim stated and he took one last look at Calleigh and closed their bedroom door, Caleigh fell onto their bed. And she started crying again unable to control her sobs.

"Calleigh?"

"Yeah Tim?" Calleigh asked sitting up.

"I love you to." he said. Calleigh smiled and ran over to him for one last kiss. Well to what she hoped wouldn't be the last kiss.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim parked his car in the driveway of the location that Tommy told him to meet him at. Tim had just stepped out of his car when he looked behind him and saw someone get of the other hummer.

"Delko what are you doing here? I told him i'd come alone."

"I know what you did. But i'm not about to let you go in there by yourself. You have a wife and 2 girls who need you."

"Yeah and you have a wife and son who need you." said Tim.

"Yeah that's my point we both have families. And were both going to bring down this guy together. Your my best friend Speed. I got your back."

"Thanks man."

"How touching. Are you guys going to stand there or are you going to come in." came Tommy's voice.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Hey Mom?" Libby yelled through her parents closed bedroom door.

"Yeah." Calleigh yelled back.

"Can I ordered a pizza?"

'Oh god.' Calleigh thought. 'I am the worst parent in the world. I forgot to feed my own kids.' "Um no honey its ok. I'll um...i'll make you guys something to eat." Calleigh said as she opened the door.

"It's ok mom we can just order."

"No its ok. I'll make you guys something." said Calleigh as her and Libby entered the kitchen. "What are you guys in the mood for, I can make lasanga, or um..burgers or I could even make your favorite tacos." said Calleigh who was talking very fast and hurring around the kitchen.

"Mom!"

"Or we can have Mac 'n cheese-"

"Mom!"

"Or spaghetti...no spahetti wouldn't work I don't have noodles. Ok um...tacos it is."

"Calleigh Elizabeth Speedle!" screamed Libby making her mother turn around. Libby walked over to her mother and grabbed her by the arms. "Mom calm down. Ok. You don't have to make us anything ok. Why don't you just let me order a pizza and you go lay down and take a nap and i'll wake you up when it gets here."

"I'm a mess arn't I?" asked Calleigh. "I'm sorry sweetie."

"Its ok. I understand. Just go lay down."

"You know your only 15. And you act like your 30. You should try and stay a kid as long as you can." Calleigh smiled and Libby returned it.

"Thanks mom know go."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

"Alright Tommy why don't you just tell us what it is you want. You already killed my daughter. I think thats enough. So what is it?"

"Speedle, Speedle, Speedle. You just don't get it do you?"

"Your right I don't. When I put some of your mobster friends away I was just doing my job."

"Yeah and i'm just doing mine."

"What killing people?" asked Tim. "Your a regular one man murdering team now arn't cha. Now that your boss is dead."

"You've killed people." said Tommy.

"I've been a cop for almost 23 years and in that 23 years I have only killed 2 people."

"2?" asked Tommy. "I thought you've only killed one?"

"You've done your homework. But you see its about to be 2." said Tim as him and Eric grabbed their guns and fired at Tommy who fell to the ground. Tim walked slowly over to Tommy and Tim bent down to check for a pulse.

"Is he dead?" asked Eric.

"Call Horatio. I'll call Calleigh. And tell her that he wont be hurting our family anymore." said Tim as he looked up at Eric. Tim stood up and looked down at Tommy. "I told you nobody hurts my family and gets away with it."

TBC...Is it just me or is Tim incredibly sexy when he's angry?


	10. Happily Ever After

"Dad, where did you go?" asked Libby as Tim walked into the house.

"Where's your mother?"

"She's upstairs in your room." Tim nodded and walked upstairs to his bedroom. When he opened the door he saw Calleigh lying there her chest rising up and down slowly as she breathed in and out. He walked over to her and sat slowly on the bed and stroked her cheek softly causing her to stir.

"Mmmm..." said Calleigh as she opened her eyes slowly. "Tim!" she squealed and wrapped her arms tightly around his kneck. "Oh thank god you ok!" she exclaimed.

"Calleigh I love you so much."

"Is it over?" asked Calleigh.

"Yes. Its over."

"Oh god Tim I was so worried your daughter had to calm me down."

"Our daughter.'' Tim exclaimed. "I told you i'd get him didn't I?"

"Alright what is it you want me to say?"

"Only those four little words." Tim said.

"Alright I told you so."

"No, I think you need to go back to kindergarten Mrs. Speedle thats five words."

"I told you so." Calleigh said with a roll of her eyes. "Are you happy now?"

"No now thats eight words." said Tim as he began to to tickle Calleigh just above her hips.

"Tim stop!" Calleigh screamed.

"Um...let me think about that. NO!" Tim said tickling Calleigh even more.

"Timothy James Speedle I said stop."

"And I thought i told you to never call me by my full name. It's on now." said Tim as he went to go tickleCalleigh again but she pulled his head down in a passionate kiss. "I locked the door." Tim stated.

"That. Was. A. Very. Good. Idea." Calleigh said between kisses. "A very good idea."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim and Calleigh walked down stairs a few hours later and found Libby and Maggie asleep on the couch. Libby on the bottom and Maggie on her chest. Calleigh sighed heavily. And Tim rubbed her back soothingly. "Its over Calleigh."

"I know." Calleigh said. "I just want her back Tim."

"I know honey. I know." said Timand he pulled Calleigh into a hug. When he did that they heard a snore coming from Maggie.

"She gets that from you you know." Calleigh said into Tim's chest.

"I do not snore." Tim said defensivley.

"Yeah you don't snore. And i'm the president of the united states." Calleigh laughed.

"Alright I give up. You win."

"I thought so."

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

3 YEARS LATER----

Tim, Calleigh, Valera and Eric sat on the back porch at the Speedle house laughing about old Times.

"I swear Calleigh you don't know who you married." said Eric. "You should have seen him. I swear to god he got up on the bar and was dancing just like Michael Jackson. Doing the moon walk."

Calleigh and Valera laughed along with Eric.

"Delko shut up!" said Tim as he turned to Calleigh. "Honey you believe me right. I did not do that."

"Oh yeah honey i'll believe you when i'm the president of the united states."

"Thanks Cal. I love you to." said Tim as he got up to go get himself another beer.

After Speed got himself another beer he decided to go check on Libby and Jason in the living room and once he did he wish he hadn't because he saw his daughter and godson making out on the couch.

"Hey Delko?" said Tim as he walked back out onto the back porch.

"Yeah man?"

"How do you feel about having a Speedle in the family?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Your son is making out with my daughter on my couch."

"What?" squealed Delko. Everybody laughed as Delko ran into the kitchen. And a few seconds late you heard Libby scream. And protests from Jason.

S/C S/C S/C S/C S/C

Tim, Calleigh, Maggie and Libby all piled out of the family Tahoe and began walking on the freshly cut green grass until they got to there destination.

"Hey sweetheart." said Calleigh as she touched Lucy's gravestone.

"We love you. Always have and always will." came Tim's voice.

Calleigh looked over at Speed and he looked at her and once there eyes connected Calleigh knew that nothing bad was ever going to happen to them again. Tim wouldn't let that happen.

The End


End file.
